Modern Love
by Kazuli
Summary: Terry Boot is in Ravenclaw. Terry Boot has blue hair and mismatched eyes. he is often mistaken for a girl and he is a lazy sod. Blaise is a Slytherin. Blaise is also extremely confusing.


**Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter, or Terry Boot, or Blaise Zabini…but I DO own a rather stunning black corset, bought today at the haight!**

**Terry Boot is my love. Lovelovelove….heheheh…I have choosen to picture him much like Schnoogle author, MilitheachSidhe. I don't think it's considered plagerism but if it is I'll take it right down. He's not exactly the same but…oh I must stop obsessing. Not sure where this is going, if you like, review! I'll love you for ever.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………

Terry Boot sighed. He had been sitting in Binns's class for what seemed like eternity. If he didn't hear that bell soon he just might end up doing something he'd regret later. He had a nasty habit of doing those sorts of things.

Like the time he had stayed up with Micheal the night before a tranfiguration exam to "study" but ended up getting high, on the pot Mike had brought from home (Micheal's parents were complete hippies and his father was a muggle, it wasn't exactly hard for him to nick some to bring back to school).

Or the time he'd gotten sick of Draco Malfoy's antics concerning muggle-borns and death eaters; he had ever so casually slipped powdered bicorn horn in Malfoy's cauldron to hopefully shut him up for a few days. Unfortunately, he had not expected the explosion to splatter quite so much and it had dyed his hair blue for a week. But he decided he rather liked the blue, that wasn't the unfortunate part. The unfortunate part was that Malfoy had somehow figured out he'd done it and now hated his guts.

He sighed again, fingering a long strand of blue hair. It was getting rather long, he thought to himself idly, time for a trim.

He pondered doing it himself right then but then he remembered he didn't have a mirror.

He was about to set fire to his sneaker with the tip of his wand when finally the bell rang, jarring most of the class out of it's stupor.

He noticed Ron Weasley had fallen into such a deep sleep, he hadn't even woken up when Granger had smacked him with one of her many books…he suppressed a laugh. Gryffindors…

"Hey Mandy, may I see those?" he said pointing to her Ancient Runes notes.

"You mean you didn't do the homework assignment last night?" She replied, looking scandalized.

Terry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely.

"I just need them for ten minutes, I'll give them back to you before lunch," he snatched the papers out of her hands before she could protest. He headed towards the staircase quickly calling out a thanks behind him.

He could her Mandy's indignant voice following him down the corridor, but he only smirked.

He really was quite clever when the mood struck him, but he was also lazy. It was one of his shortcomings, he thought regretfully. The one that all the others stemmed from he guessed.

There was the cheating/copying others homework, the forcing his younger house mates to do menial tasks for him and the skipping of his classes. Then there was the part where he didn't really have any real friends…sure he called Michael and Anthony his friends but they were more just people he hung out with and lived with. But he enjoyed their company, on occasion.

And for the most part they put up with him and his eccentricities. Sure Anthony made (what he thought were) witty, sarcastic remarks about the make-up he wore daily and the fact that it took him just as long as any girl to get ready in the mornings. And Michael kept insisting that he was a bleeding poofter, no matter what Terry told him.

He scowled; thinking about his shortcomings and lack of friends was not a joy inducing pass time.

Turning down a long corridor he ran smack into none other than Draco Malfoy, with him was Blaise Zabini.

Terry didn't know much about Blaise; he was an extremely aloof individual, yet he could pull it off with out looking snobby or arrogant like Malfoy. He had never seen the Italian lash out at muggle-borns the way his blonde companion did with either, not that that came as a surprise to Terry, Blaise came off as being not so much as sympathetic to their cause but above the whole scenario.

He movements were very cat-like and graceful; this was only magnified when compared with Draco's ferret-y, vermin-y look.

"Boot" Malfoy drawled.

Terry was suddenly aware of how empty the halls were. He felt beads of sweat growing on his forehead.

"Nice if you to stop by, and that eyeshadow is a horrid color on you by the way" Malfoy's voice dripped with contempt, "You know, Boot, you should really rethink the whole make-up and long hair thing, not only is it whorish but people mistake you for a woman on a daily basis. Oh wait, that's the only way you can ever get money where you live."

Terry glared, "yeah, well you should probably rethink the whole 'going to get crucio-d daily by a mad man and do his every bidding' thing. Oh wait you can't because what little brain cells you have are controlled by your father!"

Terry had only seen Lucius Malfoy once. It was at the train station two years ago, he had edged close enough to hear what the tall, forbodding man was saying, it turned out he was giving instructions to Draco on how to behave, it had explained a lot about the other boy.

The two conclusions he had formed about Draco's father was that one, he was rather like Dr. Evil in that he wanted a clone of himself, but a lot better at going about it, considering Draco was a spitting image of him mentally and physically, and Two, he had the worlds most awesome pimp cane.

Twin spots of anger appeared on the ferret-y boy's cheeks as he spluttered. Zabini on the other hand looked…amused, there was a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth (he had a rather nice mouth, Terry thought off handedly) and he looked slightly less refined and unapproachable than he had a few seconds earlier.

Terry briefly wondered what all that meant. But then Malfoy regained his voice, 'How dare you insult me like that you filthy-" he lunged at Terry.

But the blue haired boy had not been sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing, he had been expecting this and sidestepped quickly. He helped Malfoy past him with a good shove and heard a satisfying crack as Draco was flung into the wall, for some reason everyone under estimated blokes with make-up on when it came to fights. Terry was actually quite strong.

He hadn't failed to notice that Blaise wasn't helping his friend in the slightest. He found that a bit odd but couldn't linger on that thought for long, Malfoy had recovered and was barreling towards him again. This time Terry just let him run into his fist. For all the fights Draco got into he sure wasn't that good of a fighter. He told Draco that and the blonde boy yelped with fury (and the fact that he'd just been decked by a boy in make up).

Draco broke away suddenly, "I don't hit girls, that's all, you aren't worth the time or energy anyway," his wiped some blood off his lip.

Terry had to laugh at this since he had so obviously beat the crap out the other boy. Blaise seemed to share this sentiment.

"You aren't worth my time" Draco said stalking off.

Blaise gave Terry an almost scrutinizing look before following. Leaving Terry alone in the hall.

"Damn" Terry swore.jsut when he thought he had this school figured out something like Blaise Zabini comes a long.

He supposed he'd better copy Mandy's note before she through a hissy. He sat down and leaned against the wall, pulling a sheet of parchment out.

He finished the notes in record time. All the while know he could've written better ones but then, cheaters can't be choosers…most of the time. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost the end of passing period.

He arose slowly massaging his back. He refused to admit that the reason he had back pains was probably from all the ways he sat on his bed and new it would probably stop if he started using a desk like a normal person. Instead he made up excuse to try and fool…well, mostly just himself since there wasn't really anyone who cared. Which, he admitted, was not very Ravenckaw-like of him.

That was a sobering thought (the fact that he really had no friends, not the fact that he was being unravenclaw-y, but then, he was almost sorted into Slytherin.)

Charms was dull…really. They learned the eye impairment/repairent spell and Terry was partnered up with Justin Flinch-Fletchly.

The result was that he ended up seeing the world in muted colors for the entire class. Never fully going black and white but not being full color either. And then the stupid Hufflepuff couldn't get the spell right for changing his vision back to normal.

So not only was it mentally dull, but it was physically dull too. In the end he'd just preformed the charm on himself.

The bell rang for lunch and he decided to track down Mandy.

He found her under a tree in the courtyard with Lisa Turpin, chatting happily…

Until, that is, she saw Terry, Her face turned an ugly shade of pink and she got that look in her eye, the one that meant Terry was in danger if she managed to keep him there for longer than thirty seconds.

He shoved her notes into her hand momentarily distracting her so he could make his escape.

"Thanks love," called over his shoulder, cheekily.

He sat down under a shady tree and pulled out his favorite tome of French poetry. Just as he was congratulating himself on his clever avoidence of a Mandy rant he felt a shadow fall across his open book.

Fearing it was Mandy he looked up. You can imagine his surprise when it turned out not to be Mandy at all; it was, in fact, none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Vous aimez Baudelaire?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"Oui," Terry replied, "Vous parlez français?"

"I _am_ half French," Blaise said casually.

"Hmm…you learn a new thing everyday," Terry mused.

Blaise didn't reply, he was staring across the lake. At something Terry couldn't see.

"Zabini!" he said loudly, trying to snap him out of it.

"Hmm…oh, hello Boot. I was just noticing the beauty of the lake, it's quite majesti,c" Zabini said, now that Terry thought about it there _was_ something French about the boy.

"Everything that is beautiful and noble is the product of reason and calculation," Terry said, shrugging.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "That this tree was created out of reason, that the flower over there was carefully planned out and everything was calculated to make it look so?"

"Perhaps," said Terry, contemplating what the other boy had said. Blaise really was beautiful, he thought to himself.

"Baudelaire doesn't know everything."

"No" Terry said simply, "But then again, not even Hermione Granger knows everything."

The corners of Blaise's mouth turned up slightly, "Be seeing you, Boot."

"yah," Terry answered intelligently.

How was _that_ for completely twighlight zone? He thought to himself as he closed his book. Blaise Zabini…he considered the strange boy, and drew no conclusions. And he called himself a Ravenclaw.

Terry Boot sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………

**So? What do you think? Leave it as a one shot or continue? Just be forwarned that there really wasn't a plot line for this yet so it may take a while for it to shape into a really story. This was my first attempt writing Terry Boot so be nice (as he is my favorite character and I really wanted to do a good job on him). I realize that both Terry and Blaise are probably different from how _you_ imagine them. The reson is this: I am extremely influenced by my favorite fic of all time, The Annals of Terry Boot, when it comes to these two. So this is technically a fan fiction of a fanfiction…sort of…gah! I don't know. I'm sorry if I'm doing anything morally incorrected by using so much of her characters…it's just that that is how I see them now cannonly since JKR didn't really introduce them much. So yah. Terry's a glam boy and has blue hair and a slacker. And Blaise is Italian/French and connected to the wizarding mafia. And Draco is an arse at lease here. I took so artistic liberties though, I didn't want to make them exactly the same as ATB. Anyway, I'll stop obsessing.**


End file.
